


Professor Layton and the Bold Beauty

by nattherat



Series: The B Word [1]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Object Sexuality, Other, buttonsexual, dubious relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattherat/pseuds/nattherat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosetta has such... delightful clothing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Layton and the Bold Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2011, for a shipping prompt. My characterisation of Layton is based on the UK localisation version of his character, which I gather can differ very drastically from the US version. Not that it makes much difference for these short ficlets mind you! The original can be found buried within professor-hershel-layton.tumblr.com, my old Layton RP account.

Rosetta winked at him, a sly expression taking over her features and her hand moving to trace a finger over his chest. He gulped. She moved her body, pushing her arms against her full breasts, leaning towards the Professor. He took a step back.

She pretended to look hurt, her smirk returning quickly and both her arms on his now. He stuttered. Her movements became feral, and her smirk became a hungry grin. He panicked.

 _This had all been because of that damned button._ There, placed so alluringly on her chest. The light had caught on it, and suddenly Layton could not avert his eyes even if he had wanted to. That sleek shiny plastic, oh how he longed to touch it. How he longed to taste it, how he longed to bite it, to feel the satisfying hard material between his teeth.

What he did not long for was the advances of its owner, the young woman who mistakenly believed his attention had been on her. His own… interest in the button had given completely the wrong impression. How on earth could he tell Rosetta it was not for her that he pined, but that delicious small fastening between her breasts.

As she pinned him against a wall, he realised he simply could not tell her. He knew she would see it as being cast aside for an 'inanimate object'. So as she began to touch him more inappropriately than he could imagine, he kept his eyes always firmly on the button.

_For you, darling._


End file.
